


fishfemmed

by creakyboardz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Other, Trans Vriska Serket, Transfem Eridan Ampora, eriell ampora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creakyboardz/pseuds/creakyboardz
Summary: A story of Eridan Ampora getting their gender transed by Vriska Serket.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 9





	1. chapter 1. the meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA, and you're in a crisis
> 
> TW: reclaimed t-slur, mention of genocide.

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA, it’s way too early in the morning, and you’re right in the middle of a mental breakdown. You’ve been walking around your hive for way too long, and your mind is racing. You feel like everything you’ve ever known is a lie.

You’ve already been through something very similar in the past, when you realized that committing genocide isn’t the best idea, and that troll society is complete fucking horseshit. That time, you called up your now ex-matesprit Tavros, but now that time’s long past. No one else is up at the moment, and you don’t know who to call.

You scramble through Trollian, looking for someone, anyone to talk to. Surprise surprise, no one’s available. Except for one. Vriska Serket. You’ve been trained to stay away from her by the surprisingly domineering Tavros. But since that relationship ended, you’ve had a couple interactions with her, and you have no fucking idea why Tav hated her so much. Well, here goes nothing.

caligulasAquarium [CA]  began trolling  arachnidsGrip [AG] 

AG: Did Tavros send you to yell at me a8out stupid 8ullshit again?  
CA: no actually, i just desperately needed someone to talk to right noww  
CA: im starting to feel like evverything ivve evver knowwn about myself is a complete lie  
CA: ivve been wwearing a mask of my owwn face and i don’t knoww if i can hold myself in anymore  
AG: OK, i was originally just gonna send 8itchy remarks until you left, 8ut now i'm genuinely concerned.  
AG: What exactly is making you feel this way?  
CA: back wwhen i wwas wwith tavv he helped me realize that i dont need to fill the murderous shoes of my ancestor  
CA: that the role troll society made for me wwas complete hoofbeastmanure  
CA: i didn’t need to be the orphaner  
CA: that’s probably the only good thing that prick evver did for me  
AG: never really understood what you saw in that fucking nerd in the first place to 8e fair.  
CA: yeah thats fair  
CA: anywways ivve been starting to wwonder if i fit dualscar at all  
CA: evven after realizing that genocide isn’t actually a good idea i still feel like my ancestor is being pushed onto me  
CA: i still feel the need to put on a show of being strong and domineering  
CA: the breadwwinner  
CA: the assertive one  
CA: the one that knowws evverything and has evverything in order  
AG: A man?  
CA: wwhat  
AG: You feel the need to be a stereotypical manly man who does manly things, 8ut you don’t fit that.  
AG: You can’t fit that.  
AG: You not only feel detached from the toxic masculinity of your ancestors, 8ut from masculinity in general.  
AG: 8ecause at the end of the day, you aren’t a man at all.  
CA: holy shit thats literally exactly howw i feel howw did you know that  
CA: wwait does that mean  
AG: WELCOME TO THE TRANNY CLU8 8A8Y!!!!!!!! POPUL8ION: YOU!!!!!!!!  
CA: i cant believve it  
CA: youvve successfully transed my gender  
AG: I’m surprised you didn’t come to this conclusion earlier, when I first saw you I immedi8ly knew str8 away  
AG: I guess it must be really easy to find eachother, huh  
CA: wait youre trans  
AG: Fuck yeah I am!!!!!!!!  
CA: ivve sort of had an inkling that i wwas trans but i nevver really felt like i fit into the girl category either  
CA: i lean that wway but i dont snugly fit into it.  
AG: That’s the thing, you don’t have to!!!!!!!! Gender is much more complex and vast that whatever Tavros told you. That dude is really exclusionary and weird, he doesn’t know jack shit a8out gender.  
CA: yeah tavv wwas really wweird about that stuff  
CA: maybe thats wwhy he wwanted me to stay awway from you  
AG: Fuck, I knew that dude was a fucking twerp but I never thought he would be that domineering.  
CA: yeah i wwas surprised too  
CA: wwho kneww that the dude wwho has a panic attack wwhenevver he has to order food ovver the phone wwould end up fucking ruining my life  
AG: God, he's so path8ic  
AG: Anyways, how a8out we 8oth get some sleep, and then you come over to my hive so we can talk this out.  
CA: sounds like a plan to me  
AG: Cool!!!!!!! See you then.  
CA: cya  


caligulasAquarium [CA]  ceased trolling  arachnidsGrip [AG] 

Your mind is racing. You finally feel like someone gets what’s going on inside that head of yours, and you can’t wait to talk to her tomorrow. You finally get ready for bed and jump right into your recuperacoon, falling into a peaceful slumber.


	2. chapter 2. the house call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know what your name is, but you will soon.
> 
> TW: homophobia and transphobia, lusus death

You wake up midday, as expected, considering how late you stayed up last night. You haven't felt this energized for as long as you can remember, but I guess that's what discovering yourself does to you. You get some breakfast, chow that shit down, and go into the bathroom to get ready.

Oh lord, here's your first obstacle. Seahorsedad. He's in the shower while you're getting your makeup on, and it looks like he has some words. He yells at you over the shower.

SEAHORSEDAD: Wwhat the fuck do you wwant me to take you to again?   
ERI???: I need to go to vvris' hivve for some personal business   
SEAHORSEDAD: Ah yes, a Serket I see. I kneww you'd get wwith a good girl someday.   
SEAHORSEDAD: For a bit there I thought you wwould be some sort of faggot freak, or evven wworse, a tranny! *laughs*  
SEAHORSEDAD: Thank god that's just a wweird phase.   
ERI???: Y-yeah dad, I'm not a freak.   
SEAHORSEDAD: *steps out of the shower, dries off and puts on his saddle* Wwell, are you ready son?  
ERI???: Yeah, let's go.   


God, that dude's such a glubbin prick. Anyways, you grab your phone, your husktop, and that gun you found in a sunken ship that one time you FLARPed, just in case. You then saddle up on your (un)trusty steed, and rise into the Alternian skies. It's an absolutely gorgeous view from up here, but you're too excited to notice. After a bit of flight, you stop at Vriska's absurdly massive hive. You send Seahorsedad back home before you knock on the door.

ERI???: *knocks on door*   
VRISKA: Oh, hey Eri-   


You immediately jump in for a hug. Even though you barely know this woman, you feel an intrinsic connection to her. You feel like she understands what you're going through, and why you feel the way that you do. She returns the favor, holding you in her arms. This is the first time you've ever been given a hug, ever. You're worried you're holding it for too long so you slowly but surely let go. As she leads you around her hive to her living room and sits you down on her couch, you finally feel like someone actually loves you.

ERI???: Thank you so much for answwering my messages last night   
VRISKA: No worries! It's all good, Eri-   
VRISKA: W8, you need a new name!!!!!!!!   
ERI???: Yeah, I'vve been thinking about wwhat name I should pick. I still wwant it to start wwith "Eri", because I just really like that, but I need three more letters to fit evveryone else  
VRiSKA: Why do we all only have names that only have 6 letters in them? That seems completely stupid and arbitrary.  
ERI???: A completely stupid and arbitrary naming system for a completely stupid and arbitrary society, I suppose.  
VRISKA: Well, you aren't wrong.  
ERI???: Wwait, I just got a really good idea for a name.  
VRISKA: Tell me!!!!!!!!  
ERI???: Eriell, it's the name of a character in stories my shitty lusus used to tell me before I wwent into my recuperacoon wwhen I wwas just a grub. I alwways used to look up to her.  
VRISKA: God, that's so cute. Eriell is a 8eautiful name  
VRISKA: You're gonna be a8solutely adora8le when you get a makeover.  


You can't even speak, and you're so flustered your face turns violet. She can totally tell. God, you've only known this person for one day and you already want to be in a quadrant with them. I guess that's what happens when you're the loneliest person on earth. You were absolutely terrified to be around this woman a week ago, and now you feel completely safe as she gets closer and puts her arm around you. Everything is good. Until suddenly, you get a message from Gamzee of all people.

ERIELL: One second, I'vve gotten a message from Gam out of nowwhere.  
VRISKA: What does that clown have to say to you?  


terminallyCapricious [TC]  began trolling  caligulasAquarium [CA] 

TC: ErIbRo ArE yOu AlRiGhT  
TC: YoU aLiVe?  
CA: yeah im alive im here at vvris hivve  
CA: are you here to bother me about glubbin tavv again  
TC: NaH bRo, I wAs WoRrIeD aBoUt YoU  
TC: A gIaNt WaVe CoMpLeTeLy DeStRoYeD YoUr HiVe  
CA: wwait wwhat  
CA: youvve gotta be glubbin kidding  
TC: NoT kIdDiNg. I lOoKeD oUtSiDe My WiNdOw AnD sAw A gIaNt PiLe Of ShIt On YoUr IsLaNd  
TC: ThEn YoUr DeAd LuSuS WaShEd AsHoRe  
CA: oh cod wwhy is this happenin  
TC: iT's GoNnA bE Ok, ErIbRo.  
TC: I cAn FeEl A mIrAcLe In YoUr FuTuRe, JuSt HoLd OuT.  
CA: wwell thank you for breaking the news to me before I tried going back home  
TC: It'S aLl GoOd ErIbRo 

terminallyCapricious [TC]  ceased trolling  caligulasAquarium [CA] 

ERIELL: Oh cod......  
VRISKA: What happened, Eriell????????  
ERIELL: A giant wwavve came through and completely destroyed my hivve and killed my lusus.  
VRISKA: Oh no, i'm so sorry that happened.  
ERIELL: I don't knoww howw to feel. I'm kind of glad my lusus is dead, he treated me like complete garbage, but, I also miss him. He wwas MY lusus, you knoww.  
VRISKA: I totally get that, it's hard to lose a lusus, even when they treated you like dirt.  
ERIELL: I didn't expect it to happen so fast.  
VRISKA: I promise I'll be here for you. If anyone tries to treat you like he did, I'll kill everyone in the room, and then myself.  
ERIELL: Thanks vvris, that means a lot.  
VRISKA: No worries!!!!!!!!  
ERIELL: Considering the fact that I don't havve a hivve anymore, is it OK if I stay here for the time being?  
VRISKA: You can stay here for as long as you want, Eriell.  
ERIELL: Thank you.  


You both feel comfortable in eachother's company, and as you sit there on the couch, you both slowly drift off to sleep in eachother's arms, perfectly safe.


End file.
